boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits
All of BoBoiBoy's episodes have credits, the persons written in it changes from time to time. Directors Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Co-Directors Kee Yong Pin Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Story by Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Creative Director Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Art Director Mohd.Safwan Bin Ab.Karim Technical Director Nazrul Hadi Bin Nazlan Production Director Kee Yong Pin Casting Noor Ezdiani binti Ahmad Fawzi Action Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Cast (Bahasa Malaysia) BoBoiBoy - Nur Fathiah binti Diaz Yaya - Nur Sarah Alisya Zainal Rashid Ying - Yap Ee Jean Gopal - Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Adu Du - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Ochobot - Muhammad Fathi Bin Diaz Tok Aba - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Computer - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun (Season 1-2) Yap Ee Jean (Season 3) Probe - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Wahid- Rashdan Bin Fahirurazi Adult Passenger - Noriman Saffian Child Passenger - Muhammad Fathi Bin Diaz ToToiToy - Muhammad Ielham Iskandar bin Mohd.Nizam Robot Slaves - Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz Burgerman - Nizam Razak Old Lady - Noor Ezdiani binti Ahmad Fawzi Random Guy - Hadziq Ramdzan Multi-Monster - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Mr.Kumar - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Postman - Bukhari Shahjihan Ying's Grandma - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Papa Zola - Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Sleeping Monster - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Azroy - Andry Siau Sasha - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Mr.Biscuit - Noriman Saffian Bago Go - Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Fang - Wong Wai Kay Ejo Jo - Noriman Saffian Melissa - Amanina Allim Shah Teacher Timmy - Fatimah Zafira Iwan - Ekeen Khalit Siti - Fatimah Zafira Amy - Amamina Allim Shah Stanley - Wong Wai Kay Amar Deep - Fatiman Zafira Nana - Faridah Mat Salleh Suzy - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Canteen Lady - Ezdiani Ahmad Fawzi Pak Senin's Crazy Cat - Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Ejo Jo's Computer - Kee Yong Pin Cocoa Guava - ? Cast (Disney Channel English) BoBoiBoy - Wong Wai Kay Yaya - Fairuz Arfa Ariff Syah Ying- Chan Su Ling Gopal - Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Adu Du - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Ochobot - Muhammad Fathi Bin Diaz Tok Aba - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Computer - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Probe - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Wahid - Rashdan Bin Fahirurazi Adult Passenger - Noriman Saffian Child Passenger - Muhammad Fathi Bin Diaz ToToiToy - Muhammad Ielham Iskandar Bin Mohd.Nizam Robot Slaves - Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz Burgerman - Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Old Lady - Noor Ezdiani binti Ahmad Fawzi Random Guy - Hadziq Ramdzan Multi-Monster - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Mr. Kumar - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Postman - Bukhari Shahjihan Ying's Grandma - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Papa Zola - Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Sleeping Monster - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Azroy - Andry Siau Sasha - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Mr.Biscuit - Noriman Saffian Bago Go - Muhammad Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Fang - Wong Wai Kay Ejo Jo - Noriman Saffian Melissa - Fairuz Arfa Ariff Syah Teacher Timmy - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Iwan - Ekeen Khalit Siti - Fairuz Arfa Ariff Syah Amy - Amamina Allim Syah Stanley - Wong Wai Kay Amar Deep - Fatiman Zafira Nana - Fairuz Arfa Ariff Syah Suzy - Fairuz Arfa Ariff Syah Canteen Lady - Ezdiani Ahmad Fawzi Crazy Cat - Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Ejo Jo's Computer - Kee Yong Pin Cast (Youtube English) BoBoiBoy - Alexander Rudra Keith Henderson Yaya - Fairuz Arfa Ariff Syah Ying - Chan Su Ling Gopal - Ryan Lee Bhaskaran Adu Du - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Ochobot - Wong Wai Pang Tok Aba - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Computer - Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Probe - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Wahid - ? Adult Passenger - ? Child Passenger - Wong Wai Pang ToToiToy - Muhammad Ielham Iskandar Bin Mohd. Nizam Robot Slaves - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Burgerman - Nizam Razak Old Lady - ? Random Guy - ? Multi-Monster - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz Mr.Kumar - Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Azoz Postman - ? Animation Directors Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Bin Mohammed Zakaria Head of Animation Noriman Saffian Rashdan Bin Fahirurazi Senior Animators Noriman Saffian Rashdan Bin Fahirurazi Kee Yong Pin Nazrul Hadi Bin Nazlan Tan Lai Yan Mohd.Shazwan Animators Chong Bee Fei Hadziq Ramdzan Mohd Hafiz Ashraf Junior Animators Mohd.Shazwan Ahmad Chazi Maslan Mohd.Hafiz Ashraf Sharifah Sarah Muhammad Hilmi Ismail Tristan Yap Wing Tsun Nabil Baharum Muhammad Zharif Fikri Muhammad Asfian Asri Iqbal Mustaqim Fauzie Ridzwan Charlene Nc Andrew Syaiful Haniff Kamardin Designers Bukhari Shahjihan Amanina Allim Shah Fatimah Zafira Ong Kai Sien Junior Designers Siti Putri Ismail Faridah Mat Salleh Ahmad Saiful Jamaluddin Nurul Izatuleffa Sharifa Shakina Syed Hamid 2D Animators Fatimah Zafira Amanina Allim Shah Farhana Zainal Abidin Azalil Aizat Head Character Modeler Safwan Karim Head of Character Modelling Aditya Prabaswara Head of Content Fatimah Zafira Head of Concept Nurul Amanina Allil Shah Character Modelers Nurul Amanina Allim Shah Aditya Prabaswara Sharifah Sarah Concept Artists Kee Yong Pin Aditya Prabaswara Fatimah Zafira Farhana Zainal Abidin Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit Nurul Amanina Allim Shah Azalil Aizat Jalil Set & Props Modelers Faszirul Azzery Rashiddin Kamaruddin Muhammad Khairul Aladin Kam Kok Chian Khairul Azuwan Ho Chee Seong]] Bukhari Shahjihan Amanina Allim Shah Wan Mohd Ikraam Wan Jasmi Head of Character Rendering Ho Chee Seong Head of Background Rendering Muhammad Khairul Aladin Rendering Director Faszirul Azzery Lead Render Artist Kam Kok Chian Render Artists Andry Siau Ho Chee Soeng Muhammad Khairul Aladin Nur Syahirah Ariffin Rashiddin Kamaruddin Mohd.Khairul Azuwan Isa Hakim Suliman Tang Hooi Boon Ong Kai Sien Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit Nur Iman Andaliz Affanddi Mohd Hanafiah Wan Mohd Ikraam Wan Jasmi Ahmad Hizami Muhammad Huzaid Junior Render Artists Athirah Mohamed Zaini Loh Ui Cheng Head Compositors Adelia Citra Hapsari Muhammad Akid Jamel Compositors Bukhari Shahjian Muhammad Akid Jamel Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit Farhana Zainal Abidin Liyana Kamal Mohd Zamri Mustapha Junior Compositors Fatimah Zaharah Farhana Zainal Abidin Hizami Lotafi Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit Head of Audio Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Audio Director Muhammad Anas Bin Abdul Aziz ]] Audio Designers Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Zaiful Azizi Mohd.Mustaza Abu Hapaz Lim Kang Yi Usamah Widiatmoko Mohamad Shamir Supaat Editor Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Management Ezdiani Ahmad Fawzi Nur Syahirah Ariffin Zuraidah Ahmad Khalili Mohd Nazar Mohd Shaffie Ramli Nurul Adhwa Kasim New Media & PR Executive Ehsan Azharuddin Merchandising Executive Ilyana Ramlan Accountant Wan Mazlinda MD Saad Concept Artists Kee Yong Pin Aditya Prabaswara Fatimah Zaharah Farhana Zainal Abidin Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit Amanina Allim Shah Azalil Aizat Junior Concept Artists Muhamad Hilman Muhamad Script Writers Fatimah Zafira Amanina Allim Shah Storyboard Artists Mohd.Nizam Bin Abd.Razak Fatimah Zaharah Head of Brand and Marketing Mohd Azri Badri Songs BoBoiBoy theme song Malay ' Composed and Produced by Yuri Wong Vocals by Burn AF-1 'BoBoiBoy theme song English Composed and Produced by Yuri Wong Vocals by Luke Mason Bersedia Produced by Yuri Wong Vocals by Hana Abdul Aziz Hang on Tight Produced by Yuri Wong Vocals by Hana Abdul Aziz Additional Music The Factory Music Studio Yvonne Chong Shin Vun Zaiful Azizi Usamah Widiatmoko Baby Monstas Ielham Iskandar Ieesya Isandra Muhammad Ammar Husna Madihah Hariz Mifzal Special Thanks Our Beloved Families Note: In the Malay Version, all of the credits (except Season 2 Finale) have Facebook.com/BoBoiBoy in the bottom left side. Production Companies Financial Support * Government of Malaysia ] * Multimedia Development Corporation (MDeC) Facilities * MSC Malaysia (Multimedia Super Corridor) * Malaysia Animation Creative Content Center (MAC3) Others * Animonsta Studios * TV3 Kids (now Bananana) * TV3 * Animonsta Studios (intro) Category:Credits Category:Persons working for Animonsta Studios